This proposal is concerned with a study of the radiographic and physical factors involved in Xeroradiography. The general objective of this study is to clarify the influence of these factors on the quality of xeroradiographic images and patient radiation doses. The scope of the proposed study extends from the development of image evaluation concepts appropriate for xeroradiography to the formulation of optimized protocols to be used in xeroradiographic examinations. Particular emphasis will be placed on mammography and on the development of xeromammographic examination protocols which deliver a minimum radiation dose while maintaining adequate image quality. Such protocols may advantageously be applied to a screening program for the early detection of breast cancer.